This invention pertains to synergistic herbicidal combinations, particularly such combinations for use in controlling weeds in a rice crop.
Molinate (S-ethyl hexahydro-1H-azepine-1-carbothioate) is a thiocarbamate herbicide which has been used to control weeds in rice crops for a number of years, and is generally sold under products bearing the trademark ORDRAM.RTM.. In different formulations and strengths, molinate is applied pre-plant, pre-flood or post-flood to control a wide range of weeds in rice crops, and is generally applied at rates ranging from about 500 to about 11,000 g/ha. However, as with many herbicides, it would be desirable to be able to achieve weed control while using a lower application rate of molinate. This could also result in less impact upon the environment and/or upon workers handling the product. Molinate is also sold mixed with propanil (N-3,4-(dichlorophenyl) propanamide) in a product bearing the trademark ARROSOLO.RTM..
Carfentrazone-ethyl, or ethyl 2-chloro-3-[2-chloro-5-(4-difluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl -5-oxo-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)phenyl] propionate (also known as F8426) is known as a selective herbicide for control of broadleaf weeds in cereal crops and is described in Van Saun et al., Proc. Brit. Crop Protection Conf. Weeds, p-19 (1993). Its preparation is described in the paper by Theodoridis et al., Synthesis and Chemistry of Agrochemicals IV (American Chemical Society, 1995, Don R. Baker et al., editors), p. 90.